bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Coeur Libre Marianne
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810718 |no = 8514 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 86 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 10, 15, 20, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 80, 86, 92 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 8, 11, 15, 14, 18, 23 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 80, 86, 92 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 6, 7, 8, 13, 17, 25 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Far away in the mysterious world of Paskua lies a great castle whose grandeur evokes the natural beauty of the skies and land. Ruled by a fair and just king, its inhabitants were a peaceful lot that nevertheless built up its own army for self-defense. Though trained for practical purposes, the flashy decorum of its soldiers are a sight to behold, especially when their bold banners and smartly uniformed guard march in the streets during the king's birthday. Among these soldiers, one stands out in particular: a young girl among the adults, marching proudly with the king's banner held high. Marianne looks far too young to be in the military, but don't let her appearance fool you—she's an accomplished standard-bearer and a boon to the royal castle guards with her constant vigilance and attentive attitude. Most of the others find her a tad too stuffy, but secretly, Marianne wants to have fun too. Unfortunately, her sense of duty tends to overpower everything else. The royal castle guards respond with force only to overt threats, but Marianne's jumpy nature often gets her into trouble. She has thankfully learned to smack with the flat end of her blade after several accidents involving badly-timed pranks in the mess hall. Still, Marianne is energetic, responsible, and mature for her age—the gold standard for new recruits, for better or for worse, and so enjoys the confidence and trust of her superiors. After a run-in with strange crystal creatures while patrolling the castle grounds, Marianne finds herself in the company of a strange painter and a stranger situation... |summon = Here and ready for duty, Captain! What's the schedule like today? ...Wait a second, who are you? |fusion = I could go another round! Truth is, I really like marching. Sounds like a beating heart, doesn't it? |evolution = The trumpets sound, the people sing! Today, we march forward as one! |hp_base = 5845 |atk_base = 2415 |def_base = 2485 |rec_base = 2345 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3450 |def_lord = 3550 |rec_lord = 3350 |hp_anima = 9467 |rec_anima = 3052 |atk_breaker = 3748 |def_breaker = 3252 |def_guardian = 3848 |rec_guardian = 3201 |def_oracle = 3401 |rec_oracle = 3797 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Lead The People |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB Atk, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 40% drop rate |bb = Forward Draw! |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 10% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% innate Crit & 40% drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Raise the Banner! |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 10% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% innate Crit, 550% BB Atk, 180% parameter boost & 60% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Royal Red Flush |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & activates Fire Barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% innate Crit, 1000% BB Atk, 150% drop rate, 100% HP conversion & activates 30,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Oriflamme |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BC efficacy of all allies, 30% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts Fire elemental damage & negates Def ignoring effects |esnote = 15% efficacy for all allies & 100% elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Easter Egg Summon - Bonus every 3 summons |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts all elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill5_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds 20% additional damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_2_sp = 10 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds considerable boost to own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds 50% boost to critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_sp = 30 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = Fills 12 BC |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill6_5_note = +20% boost. 200% boost total |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly |bazaar_1_bonus = 20 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}